


In Which Sam Feels A Little Ruff

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Canon Related, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Dog Sam Winchester, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: While out on a hunt, a witch turns Sam into a dog. At first it's fun, but when he starts to get sad, there's only one thing for Gabriel to do - turn himself into a dog too until Dean can find a cure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> MY FAVORITE PERSON IS SICK AND THIS ISN'T OKAY SO I WROTE HER SOME DOG FLUFF
> 
> References:  
> Sam - https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/enhanced/webdr01/2013/2/28/0/enhanced-buzz-16731-1362027658-0.jpg  
> Gabriel - http://s2.quickmeme.com/img/89/8992492e0884f0f4f1b845fa74fdfacdee5a0a28e870da4abdb19b920c7fbf18.jpg  
> Size comparison - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f3/0f/60/f30f6003a9dd4053bf5f5938d24cdad7.jpg

"Sam? You home?"

Gabriel crashed through the door of the bunker, his arms laden down with grocery bags. He'd been bored out of his mind waiting for Sam and Dean to get home from their hunt, so he'd actually got started on the list of chores Sam had written out for him, and had cleaned the kitchen, done the laundry, and finally, gone out shopping, hoping that when he got back, his boyfriend would have shown up.

There was no answer, and Gabriel sighed. Even the stash of Sour Patch Kids he'd bought couldn't make him feel better.

Then, he heard movement, and a key turning in the front door. A huge smile spreading over his face, he jumped up, ready to give Sam a proper welcome home.

The door swung open, and Dean appeared - looking a little the worse for wear, a few scratches on his face and jacket, but otherwise completely unharmed. And by his side was... a massive golden retriever.

Gabriel frowned, looking from Dean to the dog and back again. "What happened, you adopt a dog on your hunt or something?"

Dean coughed, looking shifty. "Uh, in a sense."

"What, exactly, does that mean?" Gabriel narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

Dean looked even more guilty, if that were possible. "Don't kill me, okay?"

"Me? Kill you? Does that sound like something I would do?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," Dean rolled his eyes. "We were dealing with this coven of witches up in Minnesota, and we thought we'd got them all, but it turned out there was one left. And she, uh, she put a curse on Sam. And I haven't been able to figure out how to break it yet."

"A curse on Sam? What did-" Realization suddenly dawned on Gabriel, and he turned to stare at the dog, his eyes widening. "That's Sam?"

Sam barked, jumping up onto his hind legs and trying to run towards Gabriel. Dean dropped the hold he had on Sam's collar, and Sam bounced forwards, putting his paws on Gabriel's chest, almost as though he was trying to give him a hug.

Even as a dog, Sam was bigger than Gabriel, and he had long, soft golden fur that was just perfect for Gabriel to bury his face in. Of course he was angry that someone had put a curse on his Sam, of course he was - but of all the curses he could imagine, this had to be one of the best. Having a dog around seemed like it could be pretty awesome.

Gabriel grinned up at Dean, his eyes shining, as Sam bounced around him. "So, how about you go do some more research on this curse, and I keep Sam here entertained? Seems like he's got a lot of energy he needs to work off. We'll go play fetch outside."

Dean frowned. "Hold on, why do you get to be the one to play with him while I'm stuck in the library researching?"

"Come on, man. I'm clearly his favorite. Look at him."

Sam yapped in agreement, nuzzling his nose against Gabriel's leg, and Gabriel reached down to pet him.

Dean sighed loudly and headed off towards the library. "Fine. I see how it is. But you better believe that if anyone ever puts a curse on you, I won't be helping break it."

Gabriel shrugged. Nobody would ever dare try to put a curse on him, and besides, he had far more important things to think about right now. Things like snapping his fingers and conjuring a squishy red ball, then racing outside, Sam on his heels, ready to play.

It seemed like Sam never got tired, and Gabriel certainly didn't, so for hours and hours they played, Gabriel throwing the ball further and further for Sam to chase, the two of them exploring the nearby woods together. Finally, when it started to get dark, Gabriel led Sam back inside and the two of them flopped, exhausted, on the couch.

"Good day?" Gabriel panted. 

Sam whined, climbing on top of Gabriel and blinking his huge eyes up at him.

"Is that Sam-speak for you want a belly rub?" Gabriel laughed, and Sam rolled over onto his back so that Gabriel could reach his belly.

But after a couple more days of Dean not managing to find anything that could help Sam, it was clear that Sam was starting to get restless. The novelty of being a dog was wearing off, and instead of chasing Gabriel around the bunker and playfighting with him on the living room floor, he became withdrawn. He curled up on the rug and refused to move, even when Gabriel tried to coax him outside for a walk. He looked sadder than any dog Gabriel had ever seen, and it broke his heart - especially knowing that that was Sam, the most important person in Gabriel's life.

And then, Gabriel came up with an idea. It was very much a 'last resort' kind of idea, but it was also complete genius, if he did say so himself. 

Concentrating hard and tapping into a power that he hadn't used for years and years, Gabriel imagined a dog in his mind - a tiny, fluffy chocolate brown puppy. For a moment he didn't think it was going to work, and then...

_"Ruff!"_

Gabriel bounded towards Sam, the world suddenly seeming so much bigger in this new, tiny form. He buried his head in the soft fur of Sam's neck, and Sam opened his eyes, confused as to who or what that could possibly be.

He recognized Gabriel immediately, perking up and shifting position so that his entire body was curled protectively around Gabriel, and Gabriel couldn't ever remember feeling as warm and safe as he did right now. He nuzzled into Sam's fur, his tongue flicking out to clean him, giving him little kisses all over. Sam made a small, contented sound, his tail wagging lazily. Before too long, his eyes drooped shut and his breathing evened out.

Gabriel supposed he must have fallen asleep too, cocooned in Sam's fur, because the next thing he knew, the living room door was opening and Dean was standing there. Sam and Gabriel both jumped up, standing beside one another and barking at Dean to greet him.

"So I found something that I think might be - where the hell did you come from?"

Gabriel ran around Sam in a circle, having no idea how to convey to Dean who he was without transforming back into his regular form, which he didn't really feel like doing.

"Bet Gabriel found you outside and let you in here just to mess with me. Come on, I'm putting you back out there."

Dean reached down to scoop Gabriel up, but Sam leapt forward, his huge form getting in between Dean and Gabriel. He scratched at Dean's hands, refusing to let him anywhere near the tiny dog.

"Alright, fine, fine, you can keep your friend! Anyway, I think I've found a cure, so I'm gonna sort you out and then we'll make this house dog free again. Dunno where that pesky archangel's got to."

\--

"I can't believe you turned yourself into a dog for me," a fully human, completely unharmed Sam laughed, stretched out next to Gabriel on the bed.

"I'm sure anyone would have done the same," Gabriel smirked.

Sam leaned over to ruffle Gabriel's hair. "You're ridiculous."

"Says the one who wouldn't stop licking my ankles a couple of days ago."

"I was a dog, you can't hold that against me!"

The two of them both burst into giggles, and when they calmed down, Gabriel said casually, "You know, it was actually really nice having a dog around. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad I've got my Sam back now, but... dog you was a lot of fun to play with."

Sam squinted at Gabriel. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, why not? We've got the space, we could definitely take care of it, it'd keep me company while you were away on hunts..."

Sam laughed, rolling over to kiss Gabriel on the nose. "Yeah. We can get a dog if you'd like one."

"Really?" Gabriel beamed.

"Yes, really. Dean will kill us, but you're right, I kinda love the idea of going out for walks with you and a dog, and then the three of us all curling up together..."

"Dean will deal with it. I'll get Cas to talk him round."

Sam chuckled. "In that case, we'll go to the shelter tomorrow and pick one we like."

Gabriel shot Sam his best heart eyes and pulled him in for a real kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as he melted into his boyfriend. Sam the dog had been pretty great, but having both Sam _and_ a dog? That would be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> you're barking mad if you haven't yet checked out aria's blog **aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com** and mine **casandsip.tumblr.com**


End file.
